sonic_mobiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Comic issue 14
Editor:Issue 9 Sonic:Sally will yoi marry me? Sally: Yes! Editor:Issue 10 Blaze:I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I THOUGHT YOU CARED! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YOU PICKED A CHIPMUNK OVER ME! YOU NEVEER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU JUST CARE ABOUT A STUPID CHIPMUNCK! I SAW IT ALL! ANWAY! WHO WOULD YOU PICK? ME OR A DUMB,STUPID CHIPMUNCK! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE WHO ARE HAPPY! I HATE SALLY! Sonic:You hate me and Sally?You.....you are so horrible! I never met someone like you! Sally:Blaze.... Blaze:YOU ARE ALL STUPID! Editor:Issue 11 Sonic:I can't marry 2 people! Blaze:And you've married Sally? Sonic:Yeah..... I'm sorry I love you the same way... but... I feel sorry for Sally. Blaze:Because she got robotazied? Sonic:Yeah. Blaze:Ok. Sonic:I still love you! But I have married Sally! Sally:Whats going on........ Blaze!? Editor:Issue 12 Rose:We did not unrobotazise Amy Sonic:Yeah it was kinda a waste of time! Sally:At least we have a new memeber of the Freedom Fighters! Will:Thats me! Editor:And now were we left off... issue 13! Sonic:Sally......... Sally:Sonic! Sonic:Sal! You survied! Editor:Back at the home Tails:Rose! Rose:Tails Sonic is in trouble! Tails:Why? Rose:He has mistaken Sally by me and Sally's evil step-sister Alica! Tails: Sally is your sister? Rose:It is a long story Tails:We need to help Sonic! Rose:I'll go to the Death Egg! (Tails runs up to Sonic) Tails:SONIC!!!! Sonic:Tails! Tails:I need to tell you something! Sonic:I need to aswell! Sally is back! Tails:(Look at Alica)No that is her evil step-sister Alica! Alica:Lier! Tails: No you are a lier! Alica:Lier Lier pants on fire! Tails:What are you 4? Alica:No (Alica smacks Tails) Alica:No 23! Tails:At least act like one! (Tails punchs Alica in the tummy) Alica:Tough guy! Tails:Yes,Handsome too! Alica:Not funny! Editor:At Eggmans lab Rose:Princess at 3 O'clock! Eggman:Well Princess...I knew you were too weak just like Sonic was! Rose:Is that Amy! Eggman:Now to robotazise you for the 3rd time! Amy:Hello Eggman! Eggman:You unrobobtazised yourself! Amy:With help! Eggman:Rose,Rose Wolf! Rose:Just call me Rosey Amy:I never knew you liked me! Rose:Sally is in trouble! Amy:I'm not blind you know! Eggman:Eat my zapper! (Eggman zaps Rose and Amy) Eggman:Well that was easy Blaze:Konbanwa! Eggman:Hello Blaze..... (Blaze grabs Sally,Rose and Amy) Eggman:BLAZE?!?! Blaze: Sayonara! (Blaze jumps on Tails plane) Blaze:I've learned japanese! Tails:Great! Editor:At Knothole Tails:I've made Amy and Rose wake up from the zap! Sonic:Sally? Tails:She missed the shot she got knocked out by a falling brick! Sonic:Oh! Manik:So is she ok? Amy:Does she look ok?! Manik:Sorry! Editor:2 Hours later.. (Sally wakes up) Sonic:Sal Sally:Sonic! (Sonc and Sally hug) Sally:I love you! Sonic:I love you more! Amy:Blaze I think they are quite a good couple! Blaze:I just want Sonic to be happy! Amy : And I want my best friend to be happy! Editor:At Sonic's house Sonc:Is that REALLY our future? Tails:It's what the little glass ball thingy says so yeah! Sally:We could change it! Tails:Lets not change the Amy part and Blaze japanese part! Sonic and Sally:Why?! Tails:I want to learn japanese! Sally:I know how to speak japan! Tails:Oh! Sonic:Lets go! (Everyone walks away) Editor:Yep that is the End! Next i Category:Sonic's Comic issues